The Toretto Baby Sister
by Athena5
Summary: I've completely rewritten F/F the way I wanted it to go. In this story Dom and Mia have a baby sister that's involved with one of the other team members. Read to find out who it is.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! It's me again! I was watching TF&TF today and I found out that I hated the ending! So I'm rewriting the entire movie with some one else in it. (Look below for description) Also to clear some things up, I decided that I'm going to make Brian just some guy from Arizona, working for Harry and has the hot's for Mia. Also there isn't any truck jacking. But there is going to be some controversy. (You'll see later) Any way if you don't like it, tell me. Just please don't do it in a mean, 'I feel like cussing this author out' kinda way.   
Enjoy  
  
Name/ Karra Marie Torreto/ Piercing/ tongue, two in each ear and a small nose ring/ Tattoo's/ A cross on her right bicep, a tiger on left shoulder and a small sun on her ankle/ Style/ A lot like Letty with a little Mia thrown in/ Car/ 2001 Blue Mazda/ Music/Everything except old fogie music/ Age/17/Height/ 5'3  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^Karra's POV^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
"KARRA MARIE TORRETO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" I looked up from my bed, where I was doing my home work, at the sound of my dear older brother's booming voice. Wincing I got up and walked down stairs. "What's up Papi?" I always called him 'Papi' since our father had died along time ago. He glared at me and said "I just got a call from your principal. Apparently I've got a meeting with her tomorrow morning. Any idea what it's about?" Uh-oh. Better wait 'til later about this. I just shrugged and said "I haven't done anything Papi. I haven't got in any fights lately. And you know I've got straight A's. And you know I would tell you if any one's got some beef with me." He rubbed his temples and said "You sure you have no clue what's going on?" I rolled my eyes and said "Papi, you know I tell you everything. And even when I don't tell you something, I usually tell Mia or Letty and then they tell you. So you eventually know everything I do." He grinned and pulled me into a hug.   
  
"Sorry Kar-bear. I'm just a little stressed right now." I looked up at him and said "Go for a drive with Letty. That usually calms you down." He grinned and said "You know me to well Kar-bear." I pulled away slightly and looked up at him and said "So are you going baldy?" He laughed and said "Yea, yea. Tell Mia that I won't be home for dinner." I gave him a squeeze and said "Will do. I was supposed to work there a half hour ago any way." He raised an eye brow and I realized what I just said. My eyes widened and I ran out the door yelling "Mia's going kill me!" He followed me out and yelled just as I was getting in the car "Don't you need your shoes?" I looked up at the porch and saw he was waving my boots. I held out my hands and he threw them down. I caught them and jumped in my car, yelling "See ya' later Papi!" As I drove down the street, my cell phone rang. I picked it up from the passenger seat next to me. "Talk." I said into the stupid phone that cost to much. "KARRA MARIE TORRETO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"   
  
I winced at the sound of my older sister's screeching voice. "Sorry, Meer's." 'Meer's' was my nickname I used for Mia when ever she got ticked at me. It always gets me out of trouble. "I was doing my homework and then I had to talk to Dom. I'll be there in less than a minute." She sighed and said "Sorry, Kar'. I'm just a little stressed right now with finals coming up." I grinned, my sister the doctor. Dr. Mia Torreto. Hey it has a nice ring to it. "I understand completely big sis'. Hey I'm pulling up now. Get in your car and go to where ever you need to go." I stopped the car as Mia ran out, pulling her keys out. She yelled to me as she got in her car "I'll be back around 5! Jesse, Leon, and Vince are in the garage if you need them." And pulled out of our parking lot. I shook my head and walked inside our grocery and diner. I walked behind the counter and pulled out magazine from the rack next to the counter. I leaned against the counter flipping through a car magazine. Hey, you might think it's weird that a girls reading a car magazine, but when you live in the Torreto house it's like the highest sin not to be into cars.   
  
I heard some one sit in front of the counter so I asked "Can I get you anything?" The person laughed and said "How 'bout your number sweetheart?" I grinned and answered "I don't know. See I have 3 older brothers and a boyfriend, so they might not like a boy callin' the house for their baby sister. Care for anything else V?" I turned to the shaggy looking man sitting at the counter. That's Vince. He's Papi's best and oldest friend. Each day he and I go through the same routine you just saw. "How 'bout a nice cold Corona for big brother V'?" I shook my head and said "You know Dom will kill you if he find's out that you made me get you a Corona while you should be working. How 'bout you settle for a Coke instead." He groaned and said "Fine Kar-bear." I grinned and reached into the fridge and got him a tall bottle of Coke. Handing it to him, I asked "So what 'cha got in the garage? Anything worth helping out with when I close up?" He shook his head and said "Nothin' but a few measly tune ups. Jess needs some help though. We did get one car that's pretty beat up and needs an entire new engine. So, he asked for your help in designing the frame." I raised an eyebrow and asked "Why? Jess can easily do this by himself."   
  
V grinned that ol' coyote grin of his and said "Oh, you know your boyfriend just wants your company." I blushed and hit his arm. He never gets tired of teasing me and my boyfriend Jesse. We started dating about 7 months ago, but have been best friends since I was 12 and he was 16. See, Jesse's dad went to prison when he was 14. He was in foster care for a while until he met up with Leon in one of the in between homes. Leon had run away at 15 from an abusive father after his mother had took off, unable to deal with his father. SS had picked him up at one of the homeless shelters he was staying in. Luckily, he was in a really good home with a nice old woman until she died when he was 17, almost 18. Then at the in between home, he met Jesse. Luckily, he turned 18 at the in between home and was able to take 15 year old Jesse with him. A couple of months later, Leon was at a race when he met up with Papi. When Leon explained his and Jesse's situation to Papi, he said that to bring Jesse by the house so he could see what he could do with a computer.   
  
So when Leon brought Jesse by the next day, Papi was amazed at what he could do. When Papi asked where they were staying, they said in a car. When he heard that he insisted that they lived with us. So when I came home, there was two new people in our house. When Jesse and I met, we clicked instantly. It didn't matter that he was 4 years older than me. We had both been through a lot, me with my parents dieing when I was really young, then Papi going to jail for that stupid Linder and Jesse, with his mom dieing when he was born, and his dad going to jail for boosting cars, trying to support his kid. But hey, he gets out next year. So, like I said we were only best friends up until 7 months ago, when Jesse took me to our favorite swimming place at the beach and told me he was in love with me. Everyone else in our house, meaning Papi, Mia, Letty (Papi's girlfriend), Leon, and Vince, knew that he had been in love with me for a very long time. Secretly I had been in love with him as well. No one and I mean no one, knew. So they were very surprised when they found out, about a month after he told me.   
  
Papi had threatened him, saying that I had better still be a virgin until I was 18. We just laughed it off saying we weren't ready for anything like that. But lately I've seen that look in Jesse's eyes that I doubt he even he doesn't know he has. I know he keeps waiting for my birthday which is in about 2 weeks. But now back to the situation with V. I talked with him for a little while. About an hour later few kids from my high school to get some candy and soda and stayed to talk to me for a couple of minutes. I was laughing at a joke that V had made when my vision went black. I laughed again and asked "What's goin' on?" The person laughed as well and started to lead me around the counter and out to the parking lot. "We just have an early b-day present for little Ms. Karra Torreto. We couldn't wait any longer to give it to you." I knew who it was the minute they spoke. Leon. I should have known. I laughed and asked "What did you guys do this year?" Ever since Leon and Jesse moved in, we've been getting each other the craziest gifts. For instance, last year they got me one of those bottles with the peppers in it and a bottle of Italian olive oil. So I'm kinda hesitant to what it is this year. So when Leon uncovered my eyes, I was so shocked when I saw what Jesse was holding. The cutest Bull Terrier puppy ever! (A.N. I'm sorry, I love Bull Terriers!) I ran up to it and picked it up, hugging it tightly. The puppy immediately started licking my face and neck.   
  
I reached over and pulled Jesse into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then gave Leon the same treatment. I looked down at the puppy and saw that it was the same one I had seen when I was walking by the pet shop the other day with Papi. The one that cost over 400 bucks! I looked at them suspiciously and asked "How did you two know that I wanted a Bull Terrier? And this one in particular?" They grinned innocently and shrugged until I gave them the look that Papi gives them every time he thinks one of us is lying. Then Jesse cracked. "Dom told us that you had wanted that one when you passed the pet shop the other day, so he gave us the money and told us to buy her for you." I looked down at the puppy in my arms and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you so much! This is the best birthday present ever!" I turned around and walked back inside. I set her on top of the counter and grabbed a bowl and filled it with water and set it in front of her. She lapped it up and laid down in front of Vince. He scratched behind her ears, while Jesse and Leon sat next to him. I leaned over the counter and gave Jesse a better kiss hello. V and Leon whistled and cat-called until we pulled away and glared at them.   
  
They grinned until we laughed. I jumped up on the counter and sat Indian style as Leon asked "So what are you going to name her?" I pursed my lips and leaned my head in my hand staring at the puppy that was going to sleep in front of me. "Well, since we can't call her Puppy for the rest of her life, I guess I'll call her Ruby." Vince looked at me quickly and asked "After your mom's Bull Terrier?" I nodded and said "She looks just like Mama's did. See she even has the same white paws." I pointed at her feet. They all looked down and Leon said "Look at those feet! They're huge!" We all laughed, Ruby really did have huge feet. "She'll grow into them." I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 4:45. I jumped down from the counter on the guy's sided and asked "Will you guys help me bring the table's and chairs inside?" They nodded and got up as well. We stacked the chairs inside and piled the tables in front of the candy isle. I whistled for Ruby, who jumped down from the counter and followed them out side. I tried jumping to get the rope that we use to pull down the metal sheet that closes off the diner.  
  
I sighed and turned to the guys and asked "Vince can you lift me up so I can grab the rope?" He grinned and reached up and said "Why don't I just grab it Shorty?" He grabbed the rope and pulled it down, and locked it. I glared at him and walked to my car, with Ruby trotting beside me. Jesse came up beside me and asked "Can you give me a ride? I walked here this morning and Leon got a ride from V and since V's car only has two seats..." I nodded and said "Jump in. Do you mind if we stop at the pet store first? I need to pick up some dog chow for Ruby." Jesse grinned and said "Already taken care of. There's a giant bag sitting in the kitchen, along with a bunch of play toys, food and water bowls and a bed, which I took the liberty of putting in our room, since I know this pup won't want to let you out of her sight now." Oh, by the way did I mention Jess and I have shared a room since he moved in, even though we're dating? Lucky me my brother trusts us. I grinned and said, as we got into the car with Ruby sitting in the backseat "You guys really got into this birthday present didn't you?"   
  
Jess grinned and nodded. He leaned over and kissed my cheek and said "Only the best for you baby." I grinned and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. As we drove up to the house, he asked "How was school?" I rolled my eyes and said "Bad as usual. And then when I got home, I found out that the stupid principle called and now Papi has to go to my school and have a conference with that ol' fart." Jesse laughed. He knew that me and the principle absolutely hate each other. I've hated her since I was a freshman, when this stupid cheerleader came up to me and started talking smack about Papi and the rest of my family. Then she said something about me being a poor Italian orphan and how my parents were lucky they died. So I lost it. I pounced on her and knocked a few teeth out. It took Jesse and two other friends to pull me off of her. [Jesse dropped out a couple of months later.]   
  
I got suspended from school for 2 weeks and a rep the size of Texas. Ever since then, nobody talks bad about my family ever. Even when I'm not around to hear it. But unfortunately Papi got a hospital bill as long as the constitution from the stupid girls parents. He refused to pay, because she's the one who started the whole thing. So back to the principal. She's that cheerleader's aunt, so ever since that incident she's hated me for ruining her poor nieces face. Oh boo hoo. Jesse looked at me and asked "What about?" I sighed and said "You got to promise not to tell any one. Not even Leon." He nodded and I continued "I filed a report against Kenny Linder for sexual harassment." He sat up straight and asked, stunned "What?" I looked at him as I parked the car in our driveway. "Lately Linder's been making advances towards me. Then yesterday, he said something about Papi and the rest of ya's. I think it was that our entire family were nothin' but a bunch of stupid street racers. Then he tried to kiss me. A teacher came around the corner so I was able to escape. Finally I had enough, so I went to the cops and filed a report against him. So I'm guessing the cops told the principal, and the principal called Papi, so now Papi's gonna go N.A.T.O on me and beat the shit out of Linder again." Jesse just sat there stunned. I waited for him to say something, petting Ruby. Finally he opened the door of my car and got out. I got out as well, with Ruby following close behind.   
  
As Jesse quickly walked up to the back door I yelled "Jesse! What are you doing?" He shook his head and kept walking. I ran after him as he opened the back door. "Dom! Where are you?" I ran up the back steps and said "He's not here. Letty and him went out for a drive." Vince and Mia were in the kitchen when Jesse and I came in. "What's goin' on baby girl?" V asked standing up. Before I could say anything Jesse told him "Linder's been harassing her at school." Vince and Mia froze. Then Vince said slowly "Linder's been what?" I looked down and quietly explained "I filed a report on Linder yesterday afternoon at the police station. He's been sexually harassing me at school for a while now." Vince sank back down in his chair, with his head held in his hands. Mia stood up and put her arms around me. "Why didn't you tell any of us baby girl?" I shrugged, trying not to cry I answered "I knew Dom would go after him and I didn't want him to go to jail again." She hugged me tighter and kissed my head saying "Dom's not going to go to jail. I promise you that. I'll go down with him tomorrow for the meeting and make sure he doesn't do anything. Okay?" I nodded sniffling. She looked down and saw Ruby sitting by my feet, staring up at us.   
  
She let me go and asked "Is this the puppy the guys got for you?" I grinned and nodded. She bent down and scratched her behind the ears. "What's her name?" I smiled and said "Ruby." Mia looked sharply up at me, remembering our mother's dog. I just grinned. I looked at Jesse and saw that he was looking at me. I grinned and grabbed his arm and said "Come on, I need your help on my accounting homework." I pulled him towards the stairs with Ruby trotting after us. Mia called "I'll send V or Leon up there to get you two for dinner." I waved good bye, climbing the stairs. When we got to the top, I looked behind us to see if Ruby had come up. She was trying to leap up the stairs. I laughed and watched as she climbed the last steps. She sat down besides Jesse, panting. I sat down and leaned against the wall. He sat down across from me and asked "Are you mad at me?" I looked at him and shook my head.  
  
"Relieved is more like it." I grinned and said "Thanks." He laughed and said "Talk about your mood swings." I laughed and looked at Ruby as she started exploring the upstairs. "So do you really need help with your home work? Or was that just an excuse to get away from Mia and V." I shook my head and said "I got that finished just as Dom came in the door this afternoon. Man, am I glad he has Letty to cool him down. You'd think by the way he was acting when he got the call from the principal, that it was the first time I was in trouble at school." Jesse laughed and grabbed my feet and pulled me across the floor and turned me around so I leaning against his chest.   
  
I grinned and looked up at him. "What was that about?" He put his arms around me grinning.   
  
"Just wanted to be near ya'." He answered, resting his chin against my head. I snuggled into his neck and wrapped my arms around his waist. Then Ruby barked in front of our bedroom door. She ran in and then ran back out with a hamburger squeaky toy. Jesse and I laughed. She ran over and dropped it in Jesse's lap. He picked it up and tossed it down the hall. She barked and ran after it. I sighed and snuggled deeper into Jesse's embrace. He kissed the top of my head and asked "Exactly how long has Linder been harassing ya'?" I looked down and said "Since after Spring Break, so about a month, when he was transferred to my high school. When he found out I went to school there, he began following me around after school when I worked in the office."   
  
Jesse gripped me tighter and whispered "I'm so sorry Kar. But I can't believe you didn't report him and just put up with that. You don't deserve that." I pulled away slightly and kissed him gently on his lips. "Thanks Jess." He kissed me again, but this time neither of us pulled away, until Ruby came and pounced on my legs. I pulled back and looked down at her. She had laid down across our legs and rested her head on her paws. I looked back at Jesse and saw he was looking at Ruby too. He looked up at me and asked "Do you think we'll ever have any kids?" I looked at him surprised and asked "What brought this on?" He shrugged and leaned his head back against the wall. "I was walking by the park today when I saw a bunch of kids playing on the playground and it got me thinking that I do want some kids someday."   
  
I grinned and said "Hey in two weeks we can start trying for those kids." He smirked and pulled me back into a kiss. Then Leon came running up the stairs. "Hey you two. No tonsil hockey before dinner." I looked up at him and glared. He just smirked and said "Mia just told me to get you guys down to the dinner table." I sighed and shook my head as he ran down the stairs again, this time with Ruby running after him. I stood up and turned around to help Jesse up. We walked down the stair with our arms around each other's waist. As we walked into the dining room I saw Ruby eating her dog food over by the door in the kitchen. "So Meer's What's for dinner?" She looked up from setting a dish on the table.   
  
She grinned and said "Your favorite. Mami's famous chicken." I hugged her around the shoulders and said "I love you Miiaaaa!" She laughed and said "Yea yea, that's what they all say." We all laughed and sat around the table. As always, I near the end, next to where Dom sat, and Jesse sat on the other side of me and Mia, Leon, and Vince sat across from us. Vince reached for the chicken but stopped when Mia smacked his knuckles. She glared at him and said "Not before you say grace." He sighed and folded his hands. Following suit, we all folded our hands as Vince began, "Thank you Lord for blessing us with our family and this food. Amen." Mumbling 'Amen', we each passed the chicken around. We had just finished and were bringing the food into the kitchen when the back door opened and Dom and Letty walked in. I gulped knowing what was coming soon. Dom hugged me around the shoulders and asked "How did the diner go this afternoon? Anyone give you trouble?"   
  
Almost laughing at the irony of that comment, I shook my head and said "Vince kept me company and made sure no one bothered me, well except him of course." Dom laughed and walked into the living room. Letty looked at me strangely and asked "Any thing wrong baby girl?" I looked up at her quickly and was about to say something when Dom yelled "WHAT!!!" I looked quickly back at the sink and started scrubbing a plate. He came storming in, furious. He grabbed my arm and yanked me around. I winced at his grip. Letty, noticing this, pulled Dom's hand away from my arm. "What's wrong with you Dom?" She yelled at him, "Can't you see you're hurting her!?" He glared at me and yelled "Why didn't you tell me Linder's been harassing you?"   
  
I glared up at him and yelled back "Because I knew you would act like this! Tell me, if I had told you earlier? What would you have done?" He growled and answered "I would have gone to that school and kicked   
his ass!" I cut him off saying "Exactly, and then you would have been sent to jail again. I can't handle you leaving again! Do you have any idea what I went through with kid's teasing me because my dad was dead and my brother was in jail! Did you know that for a full year after mami died I didn't talk because I didn't have my big brother to help me through my grief? Did you know that I was stuck in Special Ed. because know one could figure out why I wasn't talking? I don't want to go through that again Dom! I need you right now, and I need you for the rest of my life! I wouldn't be able to handle only being able to see you through glass! Now do you see why I didn't tell you that the guy you got sent to jail for has been harassing me?" I broke down sobbing and ran out of the room.  
  
Everyone was silent as I ran upstairs with Ruby behind me. I slammed the door after Ruby and fell down on the window seat. I curled up in ball still sobbing with my new puppy licking my toes. About 5 minutes later someone knocked on the door. Dom opened the door and asked quietly "Can I come in?" Looking out the window I asked "Are you going to yell at me some more?" He laughed slightly and stepped in and closed the door. He walked across the room and sat across from me. He pet Ruby for a couple of minutes and asked "I see Leon and Jesse went through with getting your birthday present. What did you name her?" I answered, still not looking at him "Ruby." He laughed and said "She certainly does look like mami's dog. She's even got the same huge paws." I let out a choked laugh. He chuckled as well and when we were quiet he said "I didn't know you went through all of that stuff baby girl. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when mami died. I'm sorry that I didn't realize that my going to jail upset you so much. And I'm so sorry that I let my rage at Linder killing papi cloud my love for my family. Kar-bear, you and Mia are my whole existence. If I didn't have you two, I'd have nothing to live for."   
  
I started crying again and this time Dom reached across and pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair, just like he did when I was little and I had a nightmare. He kissed the top of my hair and whispered "I'm so sorry." over and over. As I calmed down he asked "Now do you want to tell me how long Linder's been harassing you?" I told him the same thing that I had told Jesse earlier. "It's just gotten worse. Today he tried to kiss me. I really love the history teacher right now." Dom laughed but quieted down and asked "So this is what the meeting tomorrow's about. Should I expect anything?" I shrugged and said "I think that a police officer might be there, but definitely Linder will be there, denying the entire thing. He's probably going to say I'm only doing this to get back at him for putting you in jail."   
  
Dom hugged me tighter and said "He's not going to get away this. I promise you that." I hugged him around the waist and we were silent for awhile. Then he asked "So what do you want for your graduation present in three weeks?" I laughed and said sarcastically "A week surfing in Hawaii." He nodded and said "Okay. We can do that." I sat up and looked at him. "What? Are you serious?" He nodded and said "Hey you only graduate from high school once." I laughed and hugged him tighter. "I love you big brother." He grinned and hugged me back and kissed the top of my head and whispered "I love you too baby sister." We stayed in that embrace, bonding all over again. A little bit later Jesse knocked on the door. Poking his head through the door, he said "They sent me up here to make sure you didn't kill Dom." We laughed and pulled apart. Dom stood up and said "I'll go downstairs and explain it to everyone else." And left the room. Jesse plopped down on the bed and asked "So how'd the con...confr..." I finished it for him as I sat on his waist. "Confrontation. It went well. There wasn't any yelling. You know how much I hate that. He apologized for everything that had happened. Of course there was crying. It's always strange to see big Papa Bear Dom crying."   
  
Jesse laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So alls forgiven?" I nodded and said "And he asked me what I wanted for graduation. Jokingly I said that I wanted a week surfing in Hawaii. And he agreed to it! What's that about? I know for a fact that we're a little behind on the mortgage so where's he going to get the money for all of us to go to Hawaii for a week?" Jesse looked down sheepishly. I narrowed my eyes and asked "Where did he get the money Jesse?" He sighed and said "He's been souping up race cars for newbie racers that have no idea what they're doing, and he raced a couple of races for slips when you weren't there for slips and sold those cars for a lot of money."   
  
I closed my eyes and counted to ten. When I opened them I saw Jesse looking at me worried. I patted his chest and said "I'm okay. I just don't like it when he races for slips." He shrugged and said "That's why he didn't want you to know. I guess he thought you were going to be mad." I laughed and said "God, can you believe it? Big Daddy tiptoein' around his baby sister." Jesse laughed and said "You know, you and Mia mean the world to him." I laid down on him and hugged him saying "I know that sweety. I know that. That's why I didn't tell him. I couldn't handle him leaving again." I shifted and raised myself up on my elbows. I looked Jesse straight in the eye and asked "Are we going to be a family forever?"   
  
He breathed deeply and then let it out slowly. He nodded and said "I promise you that. No matter what happens, we'll always be a family." And then leaned up and kissed me quickly and then laid back down. I grinned and laid back down on top of him. I snuggled into his chest and was falling asleep when I felt him reach over and open the dresser drawer. Without opening my eyes I mumbled "Jess what are ya' doing?" He started to stutter "Well, y-you kn-know how much I-I love you, right?" I sat up and asked "What's going on?" He just said "Answer the question." I nodded and said "I know how much you love me Jess. Now what's going on?" He sat up and got off the bed. Getting down on one knee, he held up a black ring box. Oh. My. God. "Karra Marie Torreto, will you make me even happier than I am at this moment and marry me?" I jumped on him screaming 'Yes'! I kissed him all over his face as he put a diamond on my left ring finger. I held it up and screamed. It was his parents engagement ring. I know this because Jesse had it on a necklace around his neck when he moved in. Everyone came running through the door to see what was going on.   
  
They saw me on the ground hugging the life out of Jesse. Vince, panting, asked "I take it you asked her?" Jesse nodded, still laughing at my reaction. I looked up at them and asked with tears running down my face, "You knew!?" They looked at each other and nodded. Jesse and I stood up and Dom swept me up in a big hug and yelled "My baby sister's gettin' married!!" Everyone started laughing and hugging me, Jesse and each other. Finally every one calmed down and Mia yelled "We're going out to celebrate!"   
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
The next chapter is when they go out.  
I had so much fun writing this chapter. So tell me if you like it or not! 


	2. Bye Bye Hunter

Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. I got caught up with some things. I'm changing some things. Okay, you know how I said that Brian was going to work for Harry? Well I kinda changed that. He's still gonna be working for Harry but that's only a part time job. He's also a police officer but he's not after the Torreto's. Just read the chapter and you'll figure it out.   
  
^&^&^Jesse's POV&^&^&^  
  
I watched Karra from the booth that we had gotten at Tortilla Flats. (A.N. By the way great club.) She was showing off her ring to the female bartender, who also happened to be one of her good friends. Someone hit my shoulder so I looked at them. Dom was sitting next to me with Letty on his other side. I raised my eyebrow at him in a silent question and he grinned and motioned towards my taco's. "You going to finish that?"   
  
I laughed and pushed them towards him. "I'm still full from dinner." He laughed and grabbed them.  
  
"Thanks bro!" He got out before he started wolfing down.   
  
Letty grabbed one and started eating too. I rolled my eyes at Leon, who started laughing. Karra came back from talking to her friend and sat on my lap. Linking her arms around my neck she whispered "I love you so much right now!"   
  
I grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips. She grinned again and then turned around, sitting with her back against my chest and said to Leon "By the way, my friend Tamara, who I was just talking to, wanted to know who that cute guy was, that was sitting across from my dear fiance`." Leon blushed as she continued talking, "And she also asked for your number. She'll be calling you in a couple of days."   
  
Everyone laughed as Leon buried his head in his hands. "Why do you insist on setting me up with your high school friends when I'm too old for them?"   
  
Karra raised an eyebrow and said "She's not in high school. She's actually 22, otherwise she wouldn't be able to be a bartender if she was in high school."  
  
Dom looked at her suspiciously and asked "And how did you meet her?"   
  
Karra raised an eyebrow and asked "Don't you remember when I had to write a paper about the stereo-types that women bartenders go through? She was one of the girls I interviewed." Dom nodded and went back to eating.   
  
Karra rolled her eyes and looked across the table at Mia. "How was school today?"   
  
Mia shrugged and said "Interesting. We had to take self defense lessons today. You know if a patient ever goes berserk? And I got to tackle this guy that's been a pain in my ass since day one."   
  
We all laughed until Vince asked "When do you two want to get married?"   
  
Karra and I looked at each other and shrugged. "Maybe end of August, I'm thinking on the 20th." Karra said looking anywhere but me.   
  
"Sweetheart, why do you want to have it on my parents anniversary?" I asked.   
  
Everyone looked sharply at her when she winced. She looked down at me sheepishly and said "Last time we saw your dad, he asked that if you ever proposed, if we could get married on your moms and his anniversary, and I thought that it would be a really good idea."  
  
I looked at her for a couple of seconds and then kissed her quickly. "I think it would be a great idea." I whispered against her lips.   
  
She grinned her Cheshire cat grin and started talking to Mia about her classes. A few hours later, Dom got the bill and we went back to the house.   
  
&^&^&^Next Day in Karra's Principal's office (Author's POV)^&^&^&  
  
Dom sighed for the tenth time and asked the principal "How long do we have to wait? I have two businesses to run you know."   
  
Ms. Hunter smiled tight lipped and answered "Just a few more moments, Mr. Torreto."   
  
He sighed again and looked over at Karra. She was looking at her hands which were folded in her lap. He reached over and took one of her hands. She looked up and he saw that she was very nervous. He squeezed her hands and whispered "It's gonna be okay."   
  
She grinned and squeezed his hand back. Then the door opened and a police officer walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said "We had a drug bust last night and I was finishing up some paper work." He turned to Dom and Karra and said "I'm Officer Brian O'Connor. I was put in charge of Miss Torreto's harrasment charge against Mr. Linder."  
  
Dom stood up and shook his hand and looked at him closely. "I have I seen you before?"   
  
Officer O'Connor nodded and said "Probably since I also work at the Racer's Edge, which is where you mostly get your parts, right?"   
  
Dom nodded and was about to say something else when Ms. Hunter cleared her throat. Officer O'Connor and Dom looked at her and Dom sat back down. Officer O'Connor opened a manila folder and said "Ms. Hunter, from what I've read this isn't the first charge been made against Mr. Linder. There have been 2 other complaints made to your secretary by Miss Torreto. May I ask why you didn't do anything before?"   
  
Ms. Hunter shifted in her chair and said "I didn't think that it was very important at the time."   
  
Karra glared and said "You didn't think it was important because I beat the shit out of your niece when I was a freshman. You've seen the advances he's made towards me."   
  
Dom put a hand on her shoulder and silently told her to calm down. Officer O'Connor said quietly "Are you aware that failure to report possible sexual harassment against a minor is a felony Ms. Hunter? For failing to do so sooner you might lose your job and it makes you eligible to be sued by Miss Torreto and her family?"   
  
Ms. Hunter glared at him and said "No, I wasn't aware." And then turned her glare to wards Karra.  
  
Officer O'Connor said "It turns out that Mr. Linder has been charged with rape, drug dealing to minors, selling alcohol to minors and on top of all that sexual harassment."   
  
Dom and Karra stared at him. "Are you serious?" Karra asked quietly.   
  
Officer O'Connor nodded and looked at her and said quietly "I'm afraid you'll have to testify against him at his trial. Can you do that?" She nodded, then he turned to Ms. Hunter and said "Ms. Hunter you are hereby dismissed from being the principal of this high school." He handed her a paper and said "That is a paper of dismissal signed by the entire school board. I seriously doubt that you'll ever be a principal again."   
  
Ms. Hunter stood up in a rage. "You cant do this to me!" She yelled.   
  
Officer O'Connor ignored her and motioned for Dom and Karra to follow him out the door. "Good day Ms. Hunter."  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
How'd ya like it? Give me ideas on how to start the next chapter please!!  
  
Hugges and Kisses  
  
Athena 


End file.
